Limited Freedom
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ash couldn't be more surprise to find a man sitting in his camp wearing nothing but shorts on. Who is this stranger and how does he know him? Other than what is with the smack in the head? He's not an idiot, maybe. Learning the stranger's story Ash is surprise he might actually have feelings for the said Pokémon the man is.


**Arashi:** **This is a request for Queenofshire405. I never have done a Pokémon/Trainer pairing before so this is a first try for me. This will have Charizard as a Human who accidently by Bill turn into a charmander as moments he can change into a human. Though who the human version of Charizard is related just happen to be a small surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Don't make a profit of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, Language, Pokémon turn human, oc, ooc, slightly limeish, pre-slash, First Kiss, Fluff

Summary: Ash couldn't be more surprise to find a man sitting in his camp wearing nothing but shorts on. Who is this stranger and how does he know him? Other than what is with the smack in the head? He's not an idiot, maybe. Learning the stranger's story Ash is surprise he might actually have feelings for the said Pokémon the man is.

Limited Freedom

* * *

Stretching his arms over his head, Ash gives a wide yawn rather relax having a simple camping trip with his Pokémon outside of Pallet Town. A little break from all the crazy gym battles he been doing along with Gary at times at Viridian Gym. It is different than he originally thought it would be. He been sure it might have been boring and a hassle but it's rather interesting seeing prospective trainers especially newly trainers starting out their journeys. It reminds him of his own beginning journeys he done himself.

He shakes his head looking around at his Pokémon who are playing or just napping. He frowns not seeing one Pokémon in particular, Charizard. He did request for him to spend time with the gang. That's odd. Did he go off flying? He gets up off the ground to walk around to gather firewood and see if he could find the wayward fire type Pokémon.

After fifteen minutes of gather firewood and some berries to go with the fish he's cooking on the campfire, Ash scowls thinking, 'Damn it Charizard of all times you decide to pull of your stunt.' He heads back to camp only to stop short seeing a stranger sitting in front of the fire turning the fish over the fire.

Irk and curiosity goes through the nineteen year old as he watches the sight for a moment before calling out, "Hey who are you."

The stranger looks over his shoulder showing a pair of blue eyes frame by dark red hair that's rather messy. The guy smirks making Ash's teeth grind while the familiarity of the features for a moment remind him of Lance. That can't be possible.

"Well Ash-dick what's up," the slightly older young man quips.

"Who in the fuck are you," Ash snaps making the redhead to throw back his head laughing rather amusingly.

"It's me Charizard," The redhead replies finally controlling his laughter.

"That's a bunch of bull shit!"

"Language Ketchum, other than I can prove it it's true. You found me early on in your journey with Brock and Misty where you save me from my tail from burning out. You stayed by my side when I was frozen during the Orange Island adventures. Should I continue on when I helped you with the rescuing of your mother?" The man states folding his arms over his muscular chest which Ash taken note of and blushes darkly while shaking his head.

"I'm good." Ash tilts in confusion asking naively, "Exactly how are you human?"

Groaning forgetting his trainer is rather an idiot, the former Pokémon walks over to the raven and smacks him across the head making him hiss in pain before rubbing it comfortingly.

He answers, "Remember Bill? Well I have known him for a good while. I was originally human but thanks to the dweeb and….Lance I accidently turn into a Pokémon. This is one of my rare moments I can become a human for at least a good couple of hours at least."

"Wait a minute how on earth do you know Lance?" Ash squeaks high pitch thinking of the Kanto Champion who makes his heart skip a beat at times.

"Look Ash my name is in fact Chaz which ironically rhymes with Charizard at times. Lance, oh he just happen to be my slightly older brother of a twin.

"Chaz? What's that short for?"

"How can you get distracted you idiot," the human mutters before clearing his voice, "oh never mind it's who you are. I go by that since its Charlie but I prefer Chaz. I'm part of the Dragon Tamer family thing or was originally."

Chaz stops talking giving Ash one peeve look before shouting startling the entire trainer's other Pokémon, "OF ALL THINGS! I HAD TO GET DISTRACTION OF CONVERSATION FROM MY TRAINER AS A POKEMON! DAMN YOU LANCE. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND BILL FOR THIS!"

Ash stares at the red head wondering if he'll be okay but shakes out of it when the taller man grins at him. He blinks in confusion as a sad smile tugs on his lips. 'Why does he look sad?' Ash wonder not realizing he said it out loud.

"Because my time is almost up as a human and I go back being a Pokémon once more." Chaz remarks sadly before grinning slyly. "Let me do this first so you don't forget little old me."

"Do what?" Ash squeaks much to his annoyance once again.

The redhead kisses him fully on the lips letting one hand trail down Ash's stomach to the band of his jeans. He pushes his hand inside cupping the arouse member the raven start having making him tremble. He squeezes gently and licks the raven's lips.

Growly huskily, "Mine."

Ash could only whine coming into the skill hands. How did he come so fast just hearing that animalistic growl from the Pokémon turn human. It's not like he has feelings for Charizard right? By his skipping heart beat and blush on his tan cheeks it would see so. He gulps watching as the man takes his hand out of his jeans lifting it to his mouth after pulling away from the kiss. He licks the cum off the finger tips watching Ash. Blue eyes dark with desire and promise stares into wide lust looking honey brown ones.

"You taste delicious maybe we can do this and even more next time hopefully," He growls, enjoying ever since moment before he goes back to his Pokémon form," Until next time Ashy. We can talk a bit more."

Ash couldn't make a reply seeing the handsome redhead turn back into the stubborn and at times adorable Pokémon he knows. He gives a soft smile adding, "Sure thing Chaz."

Charizard grins at him and licks his trainer's cheek much to his embarrassment making Ash cry out, "CHARIZARD!"

* * *

**Arashi: It came out a bit more different than expected. Somehow Charizard can be a bit of a perverted human after all. **


End file.
